


Moonlight

by 8wolff



Series: After Midnight [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other, Smut, also, because I don't have any hetero smut, because why not?, from that, hopefully, hoyaxreader, hoyaxyou, not much plot either, the werewolf Hoya, this is hetero, this whole series will be, will be enough to distract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: Moonlight (Corny for this story, but why not?)AFF:MoonlightChapters: OneshotCharacters: Infinite, Hoya, You (that's right. I'm that awesome)Warnings: smut, AU, PWP, Werewolf!HoyaRating: NC-17 is all I seem to ever write ╮(╯▽╰)╭Genre: SmutHoya is a werewolf. What else matters?I should probably mention somewhere that this will be heterosexual. Because I have no hetero smut ๏_๏Also, this will be a type of mini series thing (´∀｀)♡ Therefore, there will be a story for each member.I will include short descriptions of the mythical creatures except for with Hoya and Sungyeol because I assume there isn't a soul on earth who doesn't know what vampires and werewolves are.Because I write romance and sex, these will obviously be about one or both of those.Each member will be a different kind of mythical creature.Oh, and the stories will be posted separately too, but will be added to a collection.You're welcome ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪/hides behind raw-sexuality-and-power Hoya because my hetero smut sucks =D





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Other Stories In This Series:  
> Sungkyu  
> Dongwoo  
> Woohyun  
> Hoya  
> Seongyeol  
> Myungsoo  
> Sungjong

Just to get you motivated~ 

 

You sat at the edge of the lake, your feet gliding through the cool water as you hummed a nonsense tune softly to yourself. 

You could hear the sounds of nature all around. It was a beautiful day. The temperature was just right, the skies were clear, and the animals were roaming around unattended. Something which hadn't been seen for too long. 

The elders assured everyone that the wolf-men had been completely destroyed, but even though there were still rumors going around about a small pack that had somehow escaped and were looking for breed-able woman. But those were just rumors. Stories mothers told their daughters to ensure they behaved. 

You were still musing over what it would be like if you had parents, when everything went dark. You never even heard the man coming up behind you. 

When you woke up, you were in a cage of some sort in what looked to be a cave. Your clothes had been removed, leaving you in just your white under-dress. You looked around yourself, a little taken aback at where you now were. The first thought that crossed your mind was the werewolf rumors. Were they really true? 

Movement in the corner of the cave caught your attention, and a scruffy looking woman smiled down at you. 

"My, my." She said in a voice more gravely than you were expecting. "You sure are a pretty one." She moved towards the cage, and you instinctively moved backwards. 

The woman stopped moving, but laughed instead. The sound igniting adrenaline in your body. "It's not nearly as bad as they say it is." she grinned at you. And then she turned around and left.

You knew an opportunity when you saw one, and so you started examining the cage. It was only wood after all, there had to be a weakness somewhere. You tried to keep yourself calm by controlling your breathing, it would not help you to panic. And then you found it. A loose slat. Not loose enough to remove, you deduced as you wiggled it around, but maybe you could squeeze through the wider gap. 

You resisted the urge to just run, and instead stuck to shadows as you made your way as quietly as you could towards the entrance. Trying to not draw unnecessary attention to yourself. You were right at the mouth of the cave when you heard voices approaching, and you ran as hard as you could. 

You tried to block out the yelling behind you, and keep your focus on your breathing and not falling. You ran for hours. You ran long after you couldn't hear the voices even in the distance anymore. 

When you heard the trickling of the lake, you figured that all you needed to do now was follow it, and it would take you to safety. Instead, it took you further into the forest. And that's when you met him. 

You had been taking a bath in the river when you first felt as if you were being watched. The sensation stirred up a strange warmth in you though, instead of the chill of panic, and so you brushed it off. When you walked back onto the land to get dressed was when you saw him. 

Beautiful. Majestic. Mysterious and definitely dangerous. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, and wondered why you couldn't move. That thought didn't last long though, as he made his way towards you, and you stood watching him approach. You felt oddly calm. And then he was standing in front of you, and you became aware of the fact that you were standing there naked in front of a complete stranger. He seemed to be shocked when you grabbed your under-dress to hold against your body, still strangely warm. 

He took a step forward, and you took a  step back and something seemed to shift as a glint flashed across his eyes and you started running again. This time you weren't far away enough and he was able to catch up quickly. 

It didn't take much once he'd grabbed you to wrestle you to the ground under him. 

He held both your wrists in one hand above your head, as he examined your face. It didn't even seem like he was really putting much effort into it, and you took your chance to get away. It was like trying to move a mountain. You tried kicking and hitting and writhing under him to try to break lose, and all the time he watched you. 

When none of that seemed to be helping, you started screaming. At least that got reaction. He clamped a hand over your mouth and leaned down to kiss your forehead. You stopped fighting. You felt oddly calm, and when he felt you relax under him, he let go of your hands. You never moved them. 

All your body wanted to do was look at him. To imprint his face into your very soul. You jumped when you felt a warm hand trace up your thigh and you seemed to wake up again, and pulled away from him. But he was so fast and so supple and you didn't get more than a few centimeters when he'd pressed his lips against yours briefly. You felt that calmness wash over you again and realized that it was something he was doing. 

An old lecture about pheromones briefly crossed your mind and then you realized that he was playing with you. This was a game. How long could he maintain the effect on you for? You saw the amused smile, and the glint in his eye, and then he moved a hand to your chest, and you arched up into the touch. You wanted more. You needed it. 

You could feel your heart hammering in your chest, and you couldn't resist the moan as he squeezed the soft flesh, watching how it molded in his hand. He brought his other hand up, after moving himself more on top of you, and started squeezing and kneading both your breasts. You arched up, the feeling was so intense, and the feeling of his erection pressing against your thigh excited you. 

The man above you soon replaced a hand with his mouth, sucking and licking your nipples as he moved his free hand down between your legs. He wasted no time, sliding a finger straight into you, you tried to close your legs even though you knew it was already too late. You were panting, trying desperately not to twitch or make sounds. 

And then he slid a second finger into you, and you cried out. Your hips were starting to rock against his hand that was thrusting fingers into you, and Hoya leaned more across you to start sucking and licking on your other nipple, as the hand that had been playing with you slid down to the leg his erection was pressing against, and he tried to pull your legs apart. 

Your mind cleared instantly, and you panicked, shoving him off of you, as you rose quickly to your feet and started running again. This time you could hear him behind you the whole way. And you tried to stay calm. It had been so close, and that terrified you. You knew exactly what he was, and you couldn't help letting out a sob. 

And that was when he literally grabbed you around the waist, and pulled you back against his erection. Letting you feel every part of it. 

Had he been waiting for you to realize that he was a werewolf? Was that why he had been toying with you? You felt a shiver run down your spine, and felt the warmth spreading through your body again. He was kissing along the side of your neck to the back of your neck, and then a bit down your spine. You felt yourself coming under the control of whatever it was, and a part of you knew that this was it.

 You felt his voice rumble through his chest, as he slid his hands between your thighs and you held your breath as he slid two fingers into you. You clawed at his arms holding you still as he thrust his fingers into you, picking up speed. He was a lot less gentle than he had been earlier, and the erection pressed against you as he spread your legs even wider was a testament as to why.

"This has to happen now." 

You tried to control your moaning, and you tried to pry his arms off and out of your body, but it was like he was a statue. His speed started getting animalistic, and you felt yourself preparing for the release that was building up at an alarming rate. And then you were seeing white, and your body went into a spasm for a while, and he took that chance to push himself into you. 

You noted two things. The first was that he was unnaturally hot. The second was that he was a lot wider than two fingers, and it hurt. 

All you wanted to do was have him out, and away from you, but your legs folded how he told them to when he moved you to kneel with him. Your arms held you up like he wanted them to when he pushed your back forward and your palms met the ground, and your moaning became unrestrained as he started thrusting into you. Your body was doing exactly what he wanted it to, and there was nothing you could do. 

You closed your eyes, and tried not to think about how it felt with him moving inside you. Faster and faster and harder, but eventually -when it started to feel more pleasurable than painful- you lost, and the moment you gave in to the hormones, you felt a warmth swelling in your chest, and all your body knew was that amazing tensions growing in you. You reached one hand behind you, to try to push him deeper into you in an attempt to communicate that you wanted more. It was only when he was pressing your hips into the ground as he continued to thrust into you from behind at an unrelenting pace that you realized you had control of your body again. Your fingers were digging into the soil in response to the way he started to move as he gave himself over to his instincts. 

It was the feeling of being filled with his ejaculate that had you climaxing again. 

You weren't even down from the high yet, when he flipped you onto your back, pushed your legs at your knees against your chest, and started thrusting desperately into you again. It was starting to hurt a little, your body felt like it was going to break, and yet you felt another orgasm building up. It was too much. You were too sensitive. You felt the tears run down your cheeks as he thrust into you, driving you towards another orgasm. You didn't even realize that you were crying out. When he pushed you towards that peak again, you were sure you were going to die. The only thing that seemed to keep your soul connected to your body was that he'd intertwined his fingers with yours. 

Your body felt entirely depleted, and yet you still twitched when he released deep into you again. He put your legs down next to his hips, and looked down into your eyes as you watched him panting, and a bead of sweat made it's way down to his jaw. And you knew. You just knew. 

"Hoya." You said taking in the features of the man over you. 

He nodded. You smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. Honestly, what had all the fuss been about? 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing (´∀｀)♡
> 
> I am considering writing a BTS version of this series (with different mythical creatures - won't be recycling them) too, let me know if you'd be interested in reading that.


End file.
